Skye Kligerman
'Early Life' Skye is the younger sister of Carl Edwards. They have a great sibling relationship, and Carl was the reason how Skye got her love of racing. 'NASCAR Truck Series Career' Skye made her NASCAR Camping World Truck Series (NCWTS) debut in the 2010 season at Daytona International Speedway in the NextEra Energy Resources 250, where she led ninety-nine laps, but got past on the final lap by Timonthy Peters, making her the second woman rookie to finish in the Top 3 in her debut race, the first being Summer Keselowski. Skye had qualified fifteenth for the event. Skye won her first Truck Race in the Nashville 200 at Nashville Superspeedway, where she led all but nineteen laps of the race. Skye went on to win at Gateway, Indianapolis, Pocono, the fall Nashville race and, the fall Martinsville race, but only finished second in the Championship points standings behind Caleb Masterson. During the 2010 season, Skye had 4 DNFs, one at Kansas after spinning out and hitting head first into the outside wall. Second one coming from Darlington with a blown engine. Third one coming from Talladega, where she was caught up with the big one, and the last one coming from the last race of the season at Homestead-Miami after being accidentally spun out by Caleb and hitting head first into the outside wall. Skye was also noted in doing the backflip at the end of the races that shes won, just like what older brother Carl does whenever he wins a race. During the off season before the 2011, Skye signed for a three year contract extension to last her till 2014. During the 2011 season, Skye finished second for four consecutive weeks, until winning the spring Nashville race. In the 2011 season, Skye has won at Charlotte, Texas, Iowa, the fall Nashville race, the Michigan race, the Chicago race, the Loudon race where Skye dominated the Loudon race - only have six trucks on the lead lap, and the Las Vegas race. She came in second at the Martinsville race, coming so close in passing Denny Hamlin on the final lap of the event, but came up short. She won the Texas race this past Friday night, and coming into the final week of the 2011 NCWTS season at Homestead-Miami Speedway, she holds at 20 point lead over second place Nikki Fox. At the end of a rain-shortened Ford 200 with just 17 laps to go, it was declared that Skye had been the 2011 NCWTS Champion, making it the first championship in her racing career and the second championship for Roush Fenway Racing in the NCWTS. She had been congratulated from everyone that was involved in the race, including Sprint Cup Driver Denny Hamlin (who had finished second in the race, just behind race winner Johnny Sauter), Skye's fiancée Parker Kligerman, and her brother Carl Edwards, who had come to watch the race sitting ontop of Skye's pitbox cheering her on and hoping she'll win the championship. For the 2012 Daytona Truck qualifying, Skye had qualified second for the event, along side pole winner Isabella Gordon. At the final lap of the Daytona Truck race, Skye was involved in a wreck along with James Beuscher, where Skye ended up in the air and into the catchfence before landing on the track on all four wheels. Skye climbed out of her truck under her own power. Skye finished in the seventeenth position only one lap down. For the Kroger 200 Truck Race at Martinsville, Skye qualified sixteenth for the race. After the race, Skye finished sixth after being in the Top 20 throughout the race and was suffering throbbing in her right hand after the Vegas NNS wreck. After the race, Skye was spotted in Victory Lane congratulating Ashley Mayfield who had won the race after leading 248 laps in the race. For the Good Sam Roadside Assistance 200 Truck Race at Rockingham Speedway, Skye qualified for the pole for the race. After the race, Skye finished seventh. For the SFP 250 Truck Race Skye qualified fourth. After the race, Skye finished nineteenth. 'NASCAR Nationwide Series Career' It had been confirmed before the Michigan truck race that Skye would driver in the Nationwide Series in 2012, driving for Roush Fenway Racing in the #60 Ford Mustang. It had also been confirmed that Skye would race in the last three Nationwide Races in 2011 in Texas, Phoenix and Homestead. Instead of driving for Roush Fenway Racing like originially planned for the Texas race, she was put into the #18 Raybestos/Wix Filters Toyota Camry operated by Joe Gibbs Racing, which Skye was replacing Kyle Busch as he was parked for the rest of the Texas weekend after the actions that he performed in the Truck race a day before, intentionally taking Ron Hornaday Jr., as well as himself out of the race under caution. Skye had finished third, behind second place Summer Keselowski and winner Trevor Bayne. At the Phoenix race next week, Skye is set to race a Ford for the Nationwide event. At the Nationwide Phoenix Race, Skye was running in the top 20 all day, but had got taken out because of a wreck late into the race, which had included Ricky Stenhouse Jr. and Jason Leffler. At the Ford 300, Skye had once again finished third, behind Penske Racing's Summer and Brad Keselowski. For the 2012 Daytona Nationwide Series qualifying, Skye qualified second for the event, along side pole winner Danica Patrick .At the Daytona Nationwide Race, while avoding all of the wrecks on the track, Skye ended up winning the race, marking her first career Nationwide Series win. At the Bashas' Supermarkets 200 Nationwide Race, Skye qualified fifth and finished seventh. For the Sam's Club 300 race, Skye qualified fourteenth for the race and ended up finishing thirty-fourth after suffering a very hard crash where after Trevor Bayne got on her outside, Skye lost air as her car had started to spin and after Skye had tried to save the car, it turned a sharp right into the outside wall. Skye was able to exit the car under her own power, but was holding onto her hand as soon as she got out of the car. It waas later determined that Skye had suffered a Metacarpal Fracture in her right hand. She said that that hand would be in a cast for about 6-7 weeks and despite her hand being in a cast, she would still drive Bristol, Fontana, and Texas for the Nationwide Series and Martinsville, Rockingham and Kansas for the Truck Series despite not running for drivers points in that series. Despite having a broken hand and lack of sponsorship for her Nationwide car (Daytona, Phoenix and Las Vegas were all run without sponsorship), Skye was listed as enterying the Ford EcoBoost 300 Nationwide Series race at Bristol Motor Speedway. Qualifying for the Ford EcoBoost 300, Skye had qualified second and went on to win the race despite having a broken hand where she held off Kasey Kahne and Brad Keselowski to gain the victory. At the Nationwide Race at Auto Club Speedway, Skye had gained sponsorship for the race and qualifiied ninth and finished fourteenth in the race. For the O'Reilly Auto Parts 300, Skye had qualified eighteenth and went on to win the race. For the Virginia 529 College Savings 250 Nationwide Race at Richmond International Raceway, Skye qualified sixth and finished fourth. Qualifying for the Aaron's 312 Nationwide Race at Talladega Superspeedway was rained out, allowing Skye to qualify second. When the race finished, Skye finished third. For the VFW Sports Clip Help a Hero 300 race, Skye qualified on the pole. 'NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Career' Skye was chosen to drive part time in the #43 Ford Fusion in the Sprint Cup Series starting in February 2012. She is also sharing the 2012 Cup schedule with Aric Almirola. At the 2012 Daytona 500 qualifying race, Skye had clinched the 2nd position for the Daytona 500, where Summer had clinched the pole position. Skye is set to race in the second Gatorade Duel qualifyng race. At the second Duel race, Skye started on the pole and finished fifth in the event. At the Monday Night/Tuesday Morning 2012 Daytona 500, Skye was in the lead on the final lap of the race, before Summer took over the lead when they entered into the tri-oval, thus allowing Summer to lead and win the race. Skye finished second in the race.. 'Personal Life' Skye is the younger sister of Carl Edwards.The two are really close in terms of a sibling relationship. At the fall Texas race of 2010 was when Skye had met newcomer to the Truck Series Parker Kligerman. They'd hit it off like friends. A week after they'd met each other on November 11, 2010, Skye and Parker had started a relationship. It was reported that Skye and Parker had gotten engaged during the taping of the 2011 Nationwide/Camping World Truck Series Championship Award Ceremony (which was set to air on December 2, 2011). After the Award Ceremony aired, both Skye and Parker had said on their respective Twitter accounts that they are engaged. They are set to have their wedding on June 9, 2012 Sibilings: Carl Edwards (brother), Shea Earnhardt (sister in-law), Dale Earnhardt Jr. (brother in-law), Kelley Earnhardt (sister in-law), Kerry Earnhardt (half brother in-law), Taylor Earnhardt (half sister in-law), Faith Earnhardt (half sister in-law) 'Twitter Account' Skye's Twitter account is @SkyeHigh99. She mostly uses it to talk to her friends and talk to/annoy Parker from time to time. Category:Racing OC's